The Box of Secrets
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: 1913. Ellington Grange, England. The Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara arrive at the house to retrieve a small ornate box that doesn't belong there.


Stones and rock broke apart mid-air and hurtled to the ground at great speed. The sky was purple, and the orange of the flames clashed against the violet like a battle of colours forming in the sky. Finally after a multi-coloured dance in the atmosphere, the fragments of rock, burning fiercely, crashed onto the ground with a heavy thud that could be heard for miles around. Then it was silent.

Three weeks later.

Two men shielded by cloaks stood over the crater looking down on it, observing the blackened earth below them. There was wonder to be found among the charred remains of dirt and soil, and they both revelled in what they saw when they peered deep into the opening. Descending carefully into the crater, one of the men smiled, gesturing that he could see something buried under some ash. With caution, the man took his handkerchief and wrapped it around a small box-shaped item that he pulled from the depths of the unknown. He lifted the item out of the crater and handed it delicately to his curious friend.

"What is it?" his friend asked with excitement, "Jewels from the heavens perhaps?"

He laughed but the other man remained composed and calm as he uncovered the box from its handkerchief cover. The men stared in awe at the delicate and ornate box that was encrusted with emerald coloured gemstones. It had unusual scripture on the sides of it and a lid that slid open to conceal further miniature boxes inside. One of the men slid the lid and revealed that there was yet another secret compartment hidden there- that somehow the box was bigger on the inside, containing many extra dimensions than what it appeared on the outside.

"It's magic!" the discoverer said. "We could make a lot of money with this."

There was a brief cheer as the men re-covered the item and placed it in the satchel along with their other less beautiful belongings they had collected.

…

The Doctor, Ian, Barbara, and Susan strolled leisurely up the front path of the grounds in the large estate of Ellington Grange. The gravelly path was loud underneath their shoes and the chill of the November air caught them all immediately. It had been a long walk from the TARDIS which was hidden in the local village, and they were relieved to finally reach their destination and their lodgings for the next few weeks.

The house itself was bigger than they had expected and the sheer size of it was enough to confirm the wealth of its occupants. The grounds were also vast- it had taken them ten minutes to walk to the front door. Susan felt like she had been shrunken down when she knocked on the grand door knocker. Barbara meanwhile stood back and admired the scenery, very impressed by the architecture and the gardens. She remembered visiting Osborne House when she had been a student teacher and had visited with her mother- it was the same kind of beautiful sight. She took in a deep breath. It felt so nice to be in England even if it wasn't quite her own time, it was fifty years early but it felt the same.

The door was opened by the butler of the household who stood straight like an arrow with his shoulders back and his chest puffed out like a robin. He narrowed his eyes and waited for them to talk.

"Hello, I believe we're expected," the Doctor told him hurriedly. "I'm Lord Foreman, my good man."

The man nodded. "Yes, the Lord and Lady Ingleby would like to greet you in the library. Perhaps your servants could make their way around to the back entrance," he said looking at Ian and Barbara who were carrying the luggage.

"I suppose that would be alright," the Doctor replied, trying to ignore the disapproving look from Susan. "Yes, off you go you two; you don't want to keep the housekeeper waiting." He chuckled as he saw both Ian and Barbara rolling their eyes upwards.

After he saw them leave, the Doctor smiled at the butler, put his arm around Susan and followed him inside the grand house. "Now, this is a magnificent place, I'm so very glad we shall be honoured guests here for a few weeks, aren't you my dear?" he said looking at Susan.

"I am," she said loudly. "Though I don't think it's fair on Ian and Barbara."

The Doctor put his hand over his granddaughter's mouth when he saw the disapproving look from the butler. "Modern girl, she likes to shake things up a bit. Susan, be quiet."

…

Having a scrumptious meal in the large dining hall of the Ellington Estate made Susan feel terrible for Ian and Barbara who'd been forced to pose as servants whilst she and her grandfather mixed with an entirely different class of people. She left most of the main dish uneaten as she felt too guilty, but noticed her grandfather was as hungry as ever, tucking into a variety of cuisines. She prodded him lightly and whispered. "How could you, Grandfather?"

"How could I what, Susan?"

"Eat when poor Ian and Barbara are downstairs. And just when exactly are you going to tell them why we're here? It's unfair on them; we told them we'd all have no secrets."

The Doctor wiped the sauce from his chin with his handkerchief and patted her hand. "All in good time my dear and I promise I'll make it up to them if you're worried about their sensibilities. I assure you they'll be fine."

Susan peered across the table and smiled at the Lady Annabelle and her elder sister Lady Elizabeth. She'd yet to talk to either of them, aside from formal introductions, but Susan was eager to talk to someone her own age, and the young girl Annabelle seemed mischievous and someone who'd be fun to get in trouble with. Most of the other members of the dinner were po-faced, stuffy and serious, and Susan didn't like them at all, preferring to talk to her grandfather than be greeted with conversation from Lord Ingleby that was either rude or painfully dull. She missed Ian and Barbara's conversation terribly, even Ian's terrible dinner time puns. She wondered whether being downstairs with a bowl of soup would be preferable.

"My dear man," the Doctor said addressing the Lord Ingleby who was seated at the end of the table and was sipping his wine. "I don't suppose you're an avid art collector like me are you, hmmm?"

The man put down his glass and looked at the Doctor with intrigue. "Oh we have a collector amongst us, do we? What kinds of art are you interested in Lord Foreman?"

The Doctor fiddled with his fingers. "Oh I should say antiques and that sort of thing, trinkets and ornaments. How about you?"

"I do enjoy acquiring great pieces, yes. I have attained many striking works of art. On several trips to the continent I purchased many things including a stunning vase at auction. In London one is able to find the most tasteful and exquisite artefacts from all over the world."

The Doctor's fingers twiddled again, this time more anxiously. "Perhaps if it's not too much of an imposition, later perhaps I could have a look at these wonderful things you praise so highly?"

Susan laughed nervously noticing the amused face of Annabelle from across the table. She nudged her grandfather to stop talking- worried he was making himself too obvious.

"You are very welcome Lord Foreman, we shall arrange it," Lord Ingleby said agreeably.

The Doctor turned to Susan and chuckled. "I have them right where I want them."

…

Susan and Barbara left the bedroom at the same time. Barbara was carrying some of Susan's sensible shoes to be polished downstairs. As they left the room, they were aware that Lady Annabelle was coming in their direction and they both immediately stopped their familiarity with one another as they saw her. Barbara stiffened as Annabelle came over to their location. Barbara looked at Susan and let out a quick smile. "I'll get these done right away M'lady."

She smiled politely at Annabelle and then made her way downstairs leaving the two young girls standing alone in the hallway. Susan laughed nervously. "I'm so pleased to properly meet you Lady Annabelle," she said holding out her hand.

Annabelle shook her hand gratefully and then smiled with warmth. "Call me Annabelle, and I shall call you Susan. I sense you find some of these traditions a right old terrible bore don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You just don't seem to fit in, like you never belonged at all. It's not a criticism. I find it refreshing. I should think we will become great friends."

"Of course Annabelle, we will."

"Your lady's maid, you call her Barbara and not Wright, and you seem so close. My maid is most unsuitable and snobby. There are nicer maids here of course, but they're not allowed to attend me."

"We've known Barbara and Ian some time I suppose and been through a lot together. We're like family. It's very hard to call them Chesterton and Wright, well, not so hard for grandfather but certainly for me."

"It's nice you're so close to your family, if only I were the same with mine."

Annabelle was small like Susan, around the same height, but her hair was fair and long, tied up onto her head with ringlets falling into her face at the front. She had large eyes and Susan noticed they seemed to be twinkling with excitement.

"Have you seen the gardens yet Susan?"

Susan nodded her head. "No, but I'd love to, I love nature."

"Come on," she said, ushering her toward the staircase. "The gardens are beautiful at this time of year and the trees are bare. Everyone thinks the gardens are less than pretty in the winter months but I am convinced they are even more beautiful. The best time is when the snow falls upon the ground and from my window it's the most wonderful sight."

"Back home I lived so close to snow capped mountains. When you saw them the snow made them glisten like starlight."

"Oh you live near the alps or…"

"Oh…well, something like that."

Annabelle grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her lightly down the stairs.

…

Two days felt like a lifetime for Ian and Barbara who had spent much of the time attending to the Doctor and Susan who had gotten into their roles of Lord Foreman and Lady Susan very easily. Barbara had washed and cleaned Susan's clothes, polished her shoes and even chosen her outfits. Ian had done much the same for the Doctor, brushing down his jackets and helping to sort out his daily attire. He'd also had to do some sewing when required. Life as a valet and lady's maid in 1913 was a difficult but respectable job and the two schoolteachers, although only two days into their new roles, were finding it hard to adapt. Barbara had never felt so dirty, so in constant need of a wash, and Ian found his feet aching from the constant dash up and down the grand staircases. The times they did have a break were the best indeed and they enjoyed getting to know the other hard-working servants of the large house.

They collapsed wearily at the table in the servant's hall and Barbara sighed. "Who's idea was it again that we should be the servants? Why couldn't we have been up there wearing nice clothes and drinking fine wines? It isn't fair Ian."

"No it's not. Still we get all the gossip down here and the people are real people like us. I'm not sure I'd fit in upstairs with the upper crust."

"I find it fascinating," Barbara said as she applied some jam to some toast and watched as the other servants sat down on the other end of the table. "All this will come to an end… well it certainly won't ever be the same."

"The Doctor seems in his element doesn't he? Makes you wonder what his own place was like. I mean he pretends he's like us, and he loves to think he's a free spirit wandering the cosmos, but he's more at home among the aristocracy than he'd like to think."

"I'm not sure he always enjoys it. Susan told me he does nothing but complain about their ignorant ways and lazy habits."

"Yes, I've heard him have a little whine. Doesn't mind me waiting on him though does he?" Ian laughed to himself. "I think he planned this whole trip for the sole purpose of my waiting on him."

Barbara giggled, and as she did the other servants turned to look at them. One of the footmen, a young man called John, smiled. "What are you two laughing about all secret like?"

"Oh just the Lord Foreman, he's a bit of a tease you see." Barbara tried to make the reply as short as possible to avoid further interrogation, though John was a nice man and she was sure he'd never question them or mistrust them in any way and he seemed to respect Ian a great deal as an older gentleman.

Two of the maids, Aggie and Margie, looked over at Ian and started giggling, trying to keep the joke to themselves. They only stopped laughing when the butler Lambert came into the room and asked them to be quiet.

"Why are you two eating before we've all sat down?" he asked, looking at Ian and Barbara with a stern brow. They were still getting used to the many rules and regulations and had completely forgotten they were supposed to wait for the butler before they sat down and started dinner. Ian had already angered Lambert on the first day by asking why the kitchen staff were not allowed to eat with them. Barbara had to pull him out of the hall before he had started a riot. Of course Ian was certain if the Doctor had given them more time to research then they would not have made any silly mistakes.

"We're very sorry Mr. Lambert," Barbara said softly. "Do accept our apology."

He let out a grunt of acceptance and sat down, signalling that it was alright for everyone to start their meals.

…

Getting the Doctor ready for the evening meal was something Ian had already grown tired of doing day after day, even if he'd only been doing it for little over a week. The Doctor stood upright as Ian fiddled with the Doctor's necktie, trying to tie it in the correct fashion.

"Do I hear sighing, dear boy?" the Doctor said as he peered in the mirror to check himself over.

"Of course I'm sighing Doctor, I'm tired. I've been up since the crack of dawn and I'd like to sit down and not dress you."

The Doctor chuckled. "Susan has scolded me for making you become our servants."

"Well, we could have been your brother and sister, or your children, anything!" Ian said as he began to dust down the Doctor's dinner jacket.

"But you and Barbara are far more use to the situation below stairs. That's where the real information is Chesterton, the servants know all there is to know."

"I suppose. But I'd feel more at ease if I actually knew what we were doing this for. Barbara and I agreed to trust you Doctor, don't you think it's time you shared what is it you want here?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and then quickly shut the bedroom door, making sure no one was listening outside. "There is something I believe is in this house, something of huge importance. It's not meant to be in this residence, it's not even meant to be on this planet."

"It's alien?"

"Yes- and these people have no idea of the power this thing holds. I cannot let them keep it like some sort of collectable trophy. They buy it for fashion and have no clue what it is."

"Well, what is it then, Doctor?"

"It's a small box, dear boy. It has jewels encrusted on the side as well as scripture."

"And who does it belong to?"

"It belongs to my people."

"And who are your people exactly, Doctor?"

There was a pause as the Doctor considered what he was going to say. Ian waited but knew the old man wasn't about to spill his heart out and tell him all his secrets. He and Barbara had tried before to get more information out of him, but they could only gather that he and Susan were runaways from a planet that Ian didn't even know the name of.

"I think it's best we leave it there Chesterton hmmm?" the Doctor replied. "I must get into the dining hall for dinner."

He patted Ian on the back and smiled. "Thank you dear boy for the work you're doing, hmmm?"

Ian smiled, unable to stay angry with the old man for too long. "Alright Doctor. Maybe next time a holiday on some Caribbean island eh?"

The Doctor chuckled loudly.

…

Susan and Lady Annabelle sat together in Annabelle's bedroom. Annabelle sat at the dressing table, peering into the mirror whilst Susan sat on the bed, looking at her as she played with her blonde hair that was tied into a long plait. Susan giggled. "Your hair is so very pretty," she told the Lady who was around the same age as herself.

"And yours is very peculiar Susan. I would never be able to have short hair like that. It's very nice."

"Oh it's not so strange where I come from."

"I should like to see this place you come from, it sounds so free."

Susan frowned. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side. It's very pretty, but it has its downsides."

"But you are so clever and well learned. I so wish to know things about the world but my governess taught me only the basics that a lady should learn. I yearn for more knowledge."

Susan smiled. "Well, you have plenty of time to learn more. Barbara was my teacher for a while- she taught me some things about life that I didn't know."

"Barbara was your teacher?"

Susan frowned, realising her slip-up. "Before she was my lady's maid? Yes. She and Ian were schoolteachers for a time, but don't tell anyone."

"It seems very odd to change from schoolteacher to a life in service."

"They were friends of the family," Susan replied nervously, drastically changing the subject back to Annabelle's hair. "So, your hair is so pretty," she repeated.

Annabelle jumped up from her seat excitedly and ran over to her new friend. "Susan, do you suppose Barbara would teach me some of what she taught you? We could read books and talk of history and politics, all three of us, together."

Susan let out a wide grin. "I'm sure she'd love to teach you, though I think we'd better keep it between the three of us. Do you swear not to tell?"

Annabelle mimed buttoning up her lip and then giggled at Susan. "I shall never tell. This is our secret."

…

There was a creak on the floorboards as the maid Aggie moved her chair to sit at the table in the servant's hall. She sat further down the bench from Ian and Barbara. "Sorry, leave it to me to disturb the peace," she said.

Barbara looked up from her sewing, barely having noticed. "Oh you're not disturbing us, you be as loud as you like Aggie. Well, within reason otherwise Mrs. Shave will have something to say."

Aggie laughed. "She will, you're right. But I suppose you don't have that problem, being so gentle spoken like."

Ian looked up from his newspaper with a smirk. "Oh Barbara's a talker I can vouch for that. Ask her about history and she'll talk your ear off."

Aggie sipped her tea, wrapping her cold hands around the cup. "You're so witty Mr. Chesterton. Would you like me to fetch you a cup of tea, I don't mind."

Ian smiled. "I would enjoy that, thank you. Barbara, what about you? Join us?"

"I'm alright, I'm not thirsty," she replied, looking at Aggie as the young maid hurried from the room.

"You better be careful," Barbara told Ian, still peering down at the piece of material and the needle in her hand.

"Careful of what?"

"Aggie, she's developed quite an infatuation with you."

Ian blushed and set down his newspaper. He fiddled with his collar which was stiff and tight and uncomfortable. "Nonsense, she's just friendly."

"Ian, trust me, I know more about this than you. Aggie is a young woman and she's been introduced to a handsome older man for the past week. She laughs at your jokes, she offers to fetch you things more often than for anyone else, and she hangs off your every word. I heard her tell Margie that you were the cleverest man she's ever spoken to."

"Well, those are just facts aren't they?" he said with a grin.

"I'm serious Ian, be sure to make it clear that you're not interested and that we're leaving soon, otherwise she'll be expecting a proposal from you. Just be tactful and don't be too friendly or she may get the wrong idea."

Ian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I feel nervous now. What do I say to her?"

"Don't say anything; just be careful not to lead her on. You don't want to be responsible for breaking a young girl's heart, do you?"

They were interrupted as Aggie returned with Ian's tea. "I got you a bigger cup. A strong man needs more tea to keep his strength up."

Barbara watched as Aggie sat down on the chair next to Ian. Ian's face turned red as suddenly he realised that Barbara was right, it was so painfully obvious. Why hadn't he seen it before? The young woman was staring at him, smiling sweetly and innocently. He didn't quite know what to do. It happened to him all the time at Coal Hill and he never knew what to do then either.

"So, perhaps we should invite the others to have one big group discussion?" he asked, hoping to lessen his awkwardness.

Aggie frowned with disappointment. "I suppose, if you like."

…

Barbara looked along the hallway before she approached Annabelle's room carrying an assortment of books on varying subjects. Susan opened the door for her and excitedly took one of the books from her grasp.

"You're enthusiastic," Barbara said as she settled the other books on the bed. "Which one have you got there?"

"The French Revolution," Susan said as she looked at the cover. She looked at Annabelle and smiled. "Barbara and I know a thing or two about that period."

Of course Annabelle had no idea that Susan was referring to their recent trip to revolutionary France, and not simply read it in a history book. Annabelle grabbed two books from the bed and looked at them both inquisitively, flicking through the pages much too quickly to read anything in detail. "Oh we must start right away. Oh this one's about China."

"Steady on Lady Annabelle," Barbara said, taking the books away from her. "We must start at the beginning."

"She's very strict," Susan said. "You'll learn that soon enough."

"Alright girls," Barbara said. "We'll start with the Celts and work our way through a bit of British history before we explore the rest of the world."

Annabelle sat to attention. Susan instinctively did the same. Barbara smiled. She'd missed teaching very much and she was extremely pleased to be teaching someone who was so eager to learn. She knew the Doctor would disapprove, and knew the household wouldn't look kindly on a lady's maid tutoring a lady of the house, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to indulge a young mind. They'd only be there for a few days anyway so what harm could it do?

…

Finding time to be alone in a big house amongst the upper classes who liked to know everything that was happening around them was a difficult business, but luckily the Doctor had found such a time to converse with Susan one Sunday whilst everybody was in church. He took his granddaughter aside in the library and embraced her in a warm hug. Susan clung to him tightly.

"Oh Grandfather, it feels we haven't hugged in ages! We're never allowed to here."

"They're rather uncomfortable with it child, we mustn't let that worry us. Now, we're alone finally and I'd like to discuss the box with you."

Susan checked to make sure they were definitely alone and then listened as her grandfather began to talk.

"Now, we are aware the box is hidden in the library, I got that information out of the Colonel when he had too much of the sherry."

"Which you kept giving to him…"

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, quite so, quite so. What is it Chesterton always says -drastic times call for drastic measures?"

"So, do you want me to get the box for you?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "I'm not certain that's a good idea. What would the household say if they found you snooping around the library?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Yes, because why could a young girl possibly want to read?"

The Doctor gave her a sideways hug. "I know it is frustrating to be living in such a primitive society compared to ours my dear; however we must keep up the pretence. No, it'd be best for Ian and Barbara to have a nose around. They'll be able to explain their whereabouts."

"Barbara already checks out books for Lady Annabelle but I don't want Lady Annabelle to get into trouble."

"You've become quite good friends with that young lady, haven't you?"

"She's a wonderful person, Grandfather. She's so unspoilt, so clever and ready to learn all about the things she doesn't know. Barbara's been tutoring her and-"

She was cut off by the Doctor. "-What did you say?"

"She's clever and unspoilt?"

"No the other thing about Barbara. Barbara's tutoring her? Is she mad? I must have a word with that young woman immediately."

"Grandfather, don't, she's being careful. She hasn't told her anything beyond this time. I thought you trusted Barbara."

The Doctor lifted his head up and away from his granddaughter. "I do trust her; it's just very easy to give the wrong impression. If the Lord and Lady were to hear she'd been tutoring without their permission, it makes our being here somewhat suspicious and untruthful."

"You worry too much Grandfather. You are sure the box is here aren't you?"

"If my source in London is correct, the Lord bought the box I seek at auction some years ago. It was found in India some time during the 1880's and has taken a long journey to reach its current location. That box needs to be disposed of. It should never have been here. We must steal it!"

…

The old clock on the mantelpiece struck nine times as Ian dusted down the Doctor's jacket, ready for the day ahead. He was quieter than usual and attended to his duties with less vigour than the days before. The Doctor fiddled with his lapels and looked into the mirror, noticing Ian in the reflection behind him. Ian was barely acknowledging the Doctor and was busy in his own thoughts.

"What is it Chesterton? You're in a daydream."

Ian shook out of his trance. "Huh? Oh sorry Doctor, I was miles away."

"Is there something wrong, my boy? I am going to tell you what we have to do now if that's what you're worried about."

"No, no, its something else, it doesn't matter."

"Good. Now listen. The box I seek is hidden in the library under lock and key in a secret location. I managed to get hold of the key and have given it to Susan to give to Barbara. She'll explain to Barbara what she must do."

"How on earth did you get the key?" Ian asked, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously.

"My dear boy, I stole it, right from under his Lordship's nose. I had no choice."

Ian shook his head. "I realise its important this box thing but I don't feel entirely comfortable thieving from these people. And Barbara's not going to be happy at being the one to do the deed either."

"She must do it, there's no other option. That box could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Don't worry I shall leave behind a small consolation gift to make things easier for them when we go to the TARDIS."

"I suppose that means we're leaving tonight?"

"As soon as Barbara gets the box, yes. We must do it as soon as possible when night falls and everyone is unsuspecting in their slumbers."

"Well, I don't like it very much but if you say its important then we better give it a go."

…

Barbara snuck into the library, peering over her shoulder every few moments to make sure she was alone. Her hand trembled as she carried a bag with her ready to place the secret box into her possession. She felt like an explorer breaking into some ancient tomb, though her excitement was replaced with a nagging fear every time she heard a creak or bang. Finally, Barbara grabbed the key from her pocket and located the cabinet where it was concealed. It reminded her of finding the micro key on the city of Millenius many months ago on their adventure on the planet Marinus. She steadily placed the key into the lock mechanism and turned it slowly until the door opened before her. She took out the box gently, placed it into her bag, and then locked the compartment. She breathed a sigh of relief as she left the room unnoticed.

…

When Barbara arrived at Susan's room that evening she felt flustered and annoyed that she'd had to steal from the household at all. Although she didn't necessarily approve of the way the Lord and Lady talked down to their servants with a harsh tongue, she also didn't think that their possessions should be stolen from them. Ian and Susan had explained that the item was not the Lord's to begin with and he'd only acquired it through his wealth, but she still felt guilty, like a common thief in the night. She likened herself to a character from a Victorian novel more than a history teacher from the 1960's. Despite her trepidation, she handed the box to Susan who hid it in her satchel and then under the bed ready to grab later when they left for good.

"I'm all jittery," Barbara said looking at the door. "Suppose someone saw me."

"They didn't," Susan replied. "I thought you were the calm one Barbara!"

Barbara helped Susan into her night clothes and placed her dress on the bed neatly. "When we meet people usually it's in such a rush, we have no time to know them or no time to think. But here, we've made friends. Aren't you worried what Lady Annabelle will think of you?"

Susan frowned. "I know she'll be mad and upset, but I try not to think about it. Grandfather says we have to do this or the whole universe could be in danger."

Barbara laughed. "Well when you put it like that. Now, have you packed everything for our getaway later?"

Susan nodded. "We're going to feel awfully stupid making a getaway in our nighties!" She giggled as Barbara placed her jewellery onto the dressing table. She sighed and then turned to her old schoolteacher. "I'm going to miss her you know?"

"Annabelle?"

"Yes, she's been a good friend to me."

"You'll have lots of good memories, like you did with Ping Cho."

A tear formed in Susan's eye. "I must lose all my friends eventually, even you and Ian one day."

Barbara turned Susan to face her and smiled with sympathy. "Yes, well, that day is not today so we mustn't think of it."

…

Ian polished the Doctor's shoes in the small quarters that led off from the servant's hall. It was late, and he sat perched on the edge of the chair, glancing at the door every few moments in case he was being watched. He didn't plan to even go to bed; instead he would wait until Barbara fetched him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen Aggie enter the room carrying a pair of lady's boots.

"I forgot to clean Lady Elizabeth's riding boots, she'll need them tomorrow. Are you alright Mr. Chesterton, you look sad?"

Ian forced a smile. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."

She sat down and moved her seat closer to him. "Well things usually look brighter in the morning, that's what my mother always used to say."

"Your mother is very wise."

Ian polished the shoe without looking at Aggie, but found the silence unbearable. He knew it was their last night knowing one another, so he saw no harm in talking. "You been in service long?"

"Since I was fifteen. Mother thought it was respectable. I'm twenty now…"

Her voice trailed off and Ian got the distinct impression that she was trying to drop hints that she was of age to marry. He thought for a moment before replying. "You're still very young. You have plenty of time to work out what life is all about. I still haven't figured it out myself."

"Did you never want to marry?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you're not married yet. Have you not met the right person?"

Ian blushed. "I don't know, maybe." As soon as he uttered the words he wanted to scold himself for making it appear that he was interested in her instead of someone else. He looked at Aggie and saw that she was smiling, full of youthful excitement.

"That is to say, I'm not sure."

"Mr. Chesterton, do you suppose you and I may one day go together?" She stopped talking when she noticed his expression. "Oh…"

"I don't mean to upset you Aggie, you're a lovely girl, and anybody would be lucky to have you. It's just…"

"It's Barbara?"

Ian was surprised at what she had said. He hadn't expected anyone to notice the way he looked at Barbara. He wondered if he'd been obvious and that Barbara herself had noticed. "Well, I suppose it is."

"I knew it," Aggie replied as she stopped polishing and looked up at him. "I could see it in your eyes whenever you spoke to her. I hoped I was wrong. I think Barbara's wonderful but I also think you're wonderful just a little bit too much."

Ian smiled shyly. "I hate to let you down, I really do. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course. At least I know it's because you love Barbara and not because you don't want me."

Ian blushed again. When had he said he loved Barbara? He smiled at Aggie and put the Doctor's shoes onto the table. "I want you to know that whatever happens that I hope your opinion of me doesn't change. I had to do what I had to do, and it wasn't with any malice or nastiness."

"I don't think you could ever be nasty."

She got up from the table and made her way to the door carrying the riding boots in her hands. She took one last look at Ian before she left and smiled brightly. "Goodnight Mr. Chesterton."

"Goodnight Aggie," he replied softly.

…

Upstairs in the darkened hallway of the house, the Doctor ushered Susan and her satchel containing the precious box out of sight and they descended down the staircase as quiet as mice. Susan covered herself in a dressing gown and huddled against her grandfather as they made their way to the front door. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, they both froze like a rabbit in the headlights. Someone was walking down the stairs behind them- someone was aware they were leaving. They both spun around carefully as the figure descended upon them in the dark. It was Annabelle!

"What are you doing?" whispered Annabelle as she reached them.

The Doctor and Susan couldn't conceal their guilt. "We have to leave at once," the Doctor told her quietly. "Lady Annabelle you must go back to bed hmm?"

"Why are you leaving so suddenly without telling anyone? I want to know."

The Doctor glanced at Susan and nudged her; aware she was much closer to the young girl than he was. He turned away and allowed a private moment between the two teenagers.

"I'm sorry I can't explain Annabelle, but please don't be angry with me. We came for an item that was in the house but it didn't belong here, we took it and we have to leave."

"You stole?"

"Yes, and its fine if you want to tell your parents tomorrow, or send the police out after us, but please Annabelle, tonight, can you let us leave without telling?"

"Is there a good reason why you stole such an item?"

"You wouldn't believe the reason," Susan said grabbing her hands. "But please trust me. It's from a faraway land, as far as a night sky. It doesn't belong here."

"Just like you," Annabelle said lightly but sadly. "I will let you go. Get away quickly before anyone else sees you. You must get out of town fast. They'll notice whatever it is missing soon enough."

"Thank you," the Doctor told her. "You're a clever young lady. Come on Susan, she's right we must leave quickly."

"Goodbye Susan," said Annabelle sadly. "I'll remember you always."

"Goodbye," Susan said as a tear fell to her cheek. "Keep up with the books, I'll miss you."

The Doctor waited for Susan to hug Annabelle and then he ushered her to the front door, checking around to see if anyone else spotted them.

…

Meanwhile downstairs Barbara walked down the servant's staircase to find Ian lurking in the servant's quarters and she received quite a fright as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ian! Don't do that. I thought you were someone else!"

He took her arm. "Have they got the box thing? We all set?"

"Yes," Barbara said as she took a lingering look at the servant's hall. "You know I shall miss this place in a strange way."

They were about to leave when a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Aggie who was rubbing her tired eyes as she walked into the room.

"Aggie, what are you doing up?" Barbara asked calmly. She was certain they could get Aggie back to bed without her questioning them too much.

"I can't sleep," she said glancing at Ian. "Do I dare ask what you two are doing fumbling around in the dark?"

Despite her heartache at Ian's rejection, it was clear that Aggie also got some enjoyment from teasing them about their nightly activities.

"Aggie, you have to get back to bed. You've got to be up at the crack of dawn and you'll be exhausted if you don't get some sleep," said Barbara.

Aggie nodded. "Alright, but I should warn you that Lambert sometimes patrols the halls just to check up on us, I think he enjoys it. I think he would be rather shocked to see you two down here, doing whatever it is… you're doing."

She laughed and turned away. Before she was completely from sight, Ian called after her. "Goodbye Aggie."

Barbara folded her arms and looked at Ian. "What exactly did she think we were doing?"

"We can't talk about that now- we have to meet the Doctor and Susan."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later, come on."

…

Outside the house, Ian and Barbara found the Doctor and Susan by torchlight. They all met beside the outer hedgerows and confirmed that they were ready to move on. It was a mad dash back in the direction of the TARDIS but as they moved further away from the house they were finally able to stop whispering. They all took one last look at the Ellington Estate which had been their home for a few weeks.

"So, common thieves huh?" Ian said with a grin at the Doctor. "I hope it's worth it."

"It is indeed worth it, my boy. We don't want it to be auctioned off and fall into dangerous hands do we?"

"But Doctor, you never said, what does it do?" Barbara asked.

The Doctor shuffled and looked at his young companions. "I'm afraid I could never tell you such a thing."

He walked on ahead, dismissing them completely. Susan shrugged her shoulders, offering an apologetic glance at her teachers and then she linked arms with her grandfather and walked on. Behind them, Ian and Barbara did the same.

"So, about earlier," Barbara said. "What did Aggie mean?"

"She just got the wrong idea, that's all. I suppose she just thought we were involved in some way, romantically perhaps."

He looked at her awkwardly. He couldn't tell if her red cheeks were a result of the mad dash, or her embarrassment, or even the cold night chill.

"Oh," she said. "And what led her to believe that?"

Ian looked down at his shoes, trying not to laugh as he looked over at Barbara's feet to find she was still wearing slippers. "I suppose it's us being so close with each other. When I tried to let her down gently, she just assumed- most people we meet assume the same."

Barbara stared at Ian and was about to reply when the Doctor called out that they had reached the TARDIS and should get moving. "Come along chatterboxes," he chuckled. "Time to be off, hmmm?"

Ian and Barbara smiled shyly at one another and followed their two alien friends into the ship. It felt strange at first, being back in the futuristic TARDIS after weeks of being in one village, but for the Doctor it was a great relief to be home. Ian and Barbara were tired and excused themselves to go off to their bedrooms for some sleep but Susan remained with the Doctor by the console as he fiddled about with the controls, ready to depart.

"What are you going to do with the box, Grandfather?"

"Well, this ship is an aimless thing- I doubt I shall ever return it."

"So we're not going home?"

The Doctor looked at Susan and saw the sadness in his young granddaughter. "I never said never my dear, just that we have two very special friends who spent weeks being our servants who I should think would love to be back in their own time."

Susan hugged him. "I think you're really considerate deep down."

"Only deep down? My goodness me, I thought I was considerate on the surface."

"Sometimes you are," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Where to now Grandfather, try to get to England in 1963? Or one more voyage into the unknown?"

The Doctor tickled her under the chin. "I suppose one more trip with those teachers wouldn't hurt us would it hmmm? Just don't tell them."


End file.
